


Hope

by LavellanTwins



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Angst, Babies, Birth, Children, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Miscarraige, Sad, like really really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavellanTwins/pseuds/LavellanTwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair and Dianne have been trying for a baby for months. When they get their hopes up they realise more difficulties to being wardens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

They'd been trying for months. Between noblemen's gossip that their marriage was deteriorating and Arl Eamon's constantly drawl of "an heir will be necessary", Dianne and Alistair had been trying to conceive since their wedding night. They were both young, still trying to get accustomed to a life where danger isn't looming over them constantly. And though a few years ago she would have scoffed at the idea of becoming a mother, looking after a child and husband, Dianne knew now that she wanted nothing more than to bare Alistair's child. 

Glimpses of tiny pale feet pitter-pattering down the long corridors of their keep came to her mind. An abundance of dark golden hair and big green eyes, a spattering of freckles across rosy cheeks as gentle hands grasped for her larger ones. The real personification of their love, a human with a heart of equal parts his and hers. 

They had almost began to hope it was possible. A few weeks after she had missed her cycle the couple had began to speak about it more. Maybe their hair would be dark like Dianne's, with blue eyes rather than green like Alistair's. Perhaps he would train them to be a warrior while Dianne taught them about history and politics. Fergus Duncan Cousland-Theirin, a little boy who'd grow up big and strong like his father and rule the land with the grace of his mother. The perfect King joining two noble houses. Maybe, the couple mused, it would be Eleanor Oriana Cousland-Theirin, a petit girl with all the beauty of her mother and all the attitude of her father. A queen to make kingdoms shake under her power. 

They'd began to hope, dreams of their little family flooding their unconscious minds. Until one night. Dianne woke with a start, sweat dripping down her brow and causing her silk night gown to cling to her pale skin. A sudden stabbing pain in her lower abdomen pulled cries of pain from her throat as she sat up and curled in on herself, wrapping her arms around her stomach. Her scream woke Alistair quickly and he turned to her in bed. 

"Love? What's the matter, what's happened?" He asked quickly as he sat up and held her shoulders in his large hands. She stared back at him, fear and regret evident as tears glistened in her eyes. After a few seconds of unsteady breaths Dianne glanced down to where her arms covered her body. Alistair took hold of her arms and gently pulled them away from her body to reveal blood drenching her cream nightgown and dripping down her thighs. Dianne cried out in pain at the small movement and the guard on night watch immediately entered the room. 

"Fetch a healer!" Alistair screamed to the man as he pulled the bedsheets away from his wife's body and piled up pillows behind her back. As the nurses and healers swarmed into the room a few moments later Dianne grabbed ahold of Alistair's hand. 

"Ali," she said faintly as the healers began to clean the blood from her shaking legs, "I'm so sorry." 

Alistair shook his head, bringing her hand to his lips and tears began to fall from his closed eyes. "No, this is not your fault. I love you." 

A few hours after the healers had dealt with the miscarriage the couple were curled up together, Dianne clinging to Alistair's side like her life depended on it and him holding her close to his body as if he could hold all her pain the way he held her fragile frame. Their tears mingled as they pressed their foreheads together, mourning the loss of their unborn child. The dreams of tiny feet in the corridors, of child's laughter in their grand hall, wiped away as the healers cleared the blood. 

"Ali..." She spoke with a broken voice, the first time either had made a noise in hours. "What if... What if it never happens? What if I'm never able to have your child?"

"It will. We have to be patient, we know being grey wardens is hard but we can do this."

"What if we can't? What if I can't? You need a child Ali, you deserve one. And if I can't give you one then perhaps Eamon was right, you should marry someone who can give you an heir-"

"No," Alistair pulled his head back to look her in the eyes, tears pricking at his own again. "I don't give a damn about an heir, Dianne. I care about you, not what Eamon thinks is appropriate." 

"But you want a child. I know you do, and-"

"I don't want a child, I want your child," Alistair pulled her into an embrace as he placed a kiss on top of her head. "I want to raise a family with you because I love you, not because the kingdom needs a ruler. We will have a child, we will be patient as we have always been and the Maker will bless us. And if he doesn't... Well, I will spend the rest of my days at your side and die knowing I was the luckiest man alive for doing so." 

They held each other as they drifted to sleep, hopes that maybe, with patience the Maker would grant their last wish.


End file.
